Won't Let Go
by WolfQueen14
Summary: Lina never thought that she'd get dragged into a world were things that go bump in the night were real. This was NOT on her things to do before I die list. This is the story about how Angelina McCall got mixed up into a world that she only read about in stories, and about how she is willing to help out the ones she loves even if it means she might die in the process.


******A/N**: Hello readers this is WolfQueen14 here! Well this is my first story so I hope you all in joy it. Well there are a few things ******you'll need** to ******know before **you continue ******reading**.

Well first things first I don't own anything, except Angelina. Second, please review, favorite, or follow if you like this story. And thirdly I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

Oh and before I forget this takes place in the Pilot!

Anyway I hope you in joy this lovely little story!

* * *

The front door from down stairs echoed through the house as it was forcefully shut. It was loud enough to startle the half a sleep girl that was lying down on the full size bed nursing bruises form the day before. She let out a humorless laugh you'd think she get used to it by now, but for some odd reason she knew this time was different. It wasn't like the usual slam that she was graced with every evening from her father. No she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she was missing something. She looked at the wall across the room. She stared blankly at the calendar on the wall, and let out a startled gasp; right there on today's date was a little cross on it.

Now she knew why it was familiar. She mentally cursed at herself at the fact that she didn't realize that it was _****__**that**_ day. The same thing happens almost everyday but there is one day out of the year in particular where everything got worse. And it always begins with the slamming of the front door like that. This day means trouble for her, because her father beats her until she can barley move. And last year was the worst one yet.

That night she ended up going to the hospital for a broken arm, four cracked ribs, and a minor concussion. She had lied to the doctors and nurses saying she had simply fallen down the stairs. A small part of her hoped that they didn't believe her, but she knew by the look in their eyes that they had. She had remembered thinking how could they she had bruised like hand prints all over her body, but she knew the reason. And that reason was her father. Her father was the most respected well known doctor at the hospital. She knew that they just didn't want to believe that a man they all knew and were friends with could do this. That was the reason they choose to ignore it. She didn't blame them either, if you had told her four years ago that her father would abuse her. She would have laughed in your face and called you crazy, but that was then and this is now.

She let out a sigh as she lay back down on her bed, trying to go to sleep. She prayed that he would be too tired and go straight to the master bedroom, and ignore her all together.

'___Please, don't let him come up here! Please!_' she thought, but she knew her silent prayers would be ignored the minute she heard footsteps stomping up the staircase. She panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. In one swift movement she got off her bed and slid under it. She moved as far back as she could as the footsteps drew closer. She closed her eyes tightly as she moved her shaking hand to her mouth to make sure she did scream. It was a few moments before her eyes quickly flew open at the sound of her bedroom door being slammed against the wall. She let out a muffled whimper that was not heard.

"Where the hell are you?" Her father's angry voice rang through the room and her ears like a gun being fired. He narrowed his eyes as he was greeted with no reply. He was starting to grow very impatient at the silence.

"I said where the hell are you? I know you're here, Angelina!" he waits a moment, "If you don't come out from where you hiding your punishment is going to be a hell of a lot worse when I do find you." Angelina kept silent as she moved further under the bed trying not to make a sound.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten, and if you don't come out. Well," even from her hiding spot Angelina could feel the sinister smile playing on her fathers lips, "let's just say it won't be good."

Angelina was completely still as she thought about the pros and cons of going out there. The cons won this round seeing how there as a lot more of them. Angelina tried to keep clam as her father started walking around the room, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"One." He took a step towards her closet.

"Two." Step.

"Three." Step.

"Four." Step.

"Five." Step.

"Six." Step.

"Seven." Step.

"Eight." Step.

"Nine" Step.

"Ten." Step.

He paused for a moment and chuckled as his hand reached for the door knob. He through open the egg shell colored door and peered in. He let out an angry yell at the empty closet. He turned around and slowly walked towards her hiding spot. As he got closer a quick thought passed through Angelina's head '___God, if you're up there please help me_'. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the worse to happen. The sound of a cell phone went off through the quiet bedroom. Her father let out a string of profanities before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was clam, smooth, and professional nothing like what it was only moments ago.

"Ah, what seem to be the problem?" There was a pause as the other person on the opposite end explained the situation, "Alright I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and quickly pocketed it. Angelina briefly wondered if he was going to continue what he was doing, but the sound of footsteps on the staircase let her know that he was leaving. She let out a silent thank you to the person that had been on the phone. The front door was closed with a slam and a few moments later there was a car starting up. She waited a couple moments after her father left. Slid out from underneath bed she walked over to her bedroom window. Peering out the window to see if he was gone she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, he was. Moving away from the window she walked over to the bed and sat down. A million thoughts were passing through her mind, but one stood out the most. She had thought about doing this many times before but now she knew what she had to do it.

She got up and walked over to the open closet. She rummaged through it and found what she was looking for. She quickly tossed the two duffel bags, and backpack behind her. Along with a couple of t-shirts, dresses, sweatshirts, jackets, and shoes. She ran over to her dresser and grabbed all of the other articles of clothing she needed. She then processed to place all of her possessions into the duffel bags carelessly. When she was done with that she grabbed her bags and placed them by her bedroom door. Walking around her bedroom with her backpack she grabbed things as she passed. One of the first things she grabbed was her laptop, cell phone, and iPod. She then grabbed some jewelry, a couple of books, and other useful items.

After a few minutes she zipped up the backpack and look at the clock on her bed side table it read '******9:26**'. She did the calculations in her head and if they were right hopefully she'll be at her destination before midnight. She put the backpack on and walked over to the bedside table. Opening one of the drawers she grabbed her wallet and car keys. Not wanting to be in the house any longer she picked up the two duffel bags that surprisingly not all that heavy. She swiftly walked down the stairs and ran out the door. She slammed it shut behind her not really caring if the neighbors noticed. Walking over to her 1969 black mustang coupe she popped open the trunk and through the contents she was holding inside. After closing the trunk she got into the front seat and started the car. She took one last look at the house before she pulled out of the driveway. It took her a total of ten minutes to make to the highway and after that it would be pretty much a straight shot.

************Time skip************

After an hour of driving at alarming speeds Angelina was starting to get really tired of the silence. Turning on the radio she reached over and picked up one of the many CD's that were spread out across the passenger seat and put it in. The melody of an acoustic guitar rang out through the speakers. The song playing just so happened to be one of her favorite songs by Ane Burn, 'Are They Saying Goodbye'. She can't help but feel drawn to the song. The haunting melody always seemed to clam her.

After several CD's later and driving for what seemed like hours she came to a town that she was all to familiar with, Beacon Hills. She could help but feel sad at the fact that she had not been here once in two years. She let out a sigh as she turned down a street full of familiar houses. She had so many memories of this town, but all of them seem like distant dreams rather then happy memories. Coming to a stop in front of a two story house Angelina put her car in park. She glanced at the clock on dash board it read '******11:35**'. Pinching the bridge of her nose she contemplated just turning the car around and going back to the place she called 'Hell on Earth'. Quickly putting that thought aside she turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

She quietly closed the car door so she wouldn't wake the neighbors. She walked up the front porch steps and came to a stand still at front of the door. Raising her trembling hand she knocked on it softly. She waited a few minutes. She was about to turn around and walk back to her car when she heard a muffled 'Just a second' called from the house. Angelina let out a sigh of relief when the door opened to reveal, Melissa McCall.

"Angelina, what are you doing here?" Melissa questioned her.

"Well I miss you and just wanted to see you of course." Angelina exclaimed while looking down at her shoes like they where the most interesting things in the world.

"Aw, sweetie I missed you too." She pulled her into a hug. Angelina trembled at the contact as Melissa touched a bruise on her back.

"Oh my god, it's freezing out here why don't you come inside." Melissa said as she mistook the shaking for coldness. She grabbed Angelina's hand and pulling her inside leading her over to the couch in the living room.

"So what's really going on?" Melissa asked as they sat down.

Angelina kept her gaze on the ground. "What makes you think something is going on?"

"Well for starters you and I both know you live hours away from here. That and I also know my daughter."

"Mom, its nothing really just wanted to see you. That's all." Angelina tried to lie but the moment her eyes met Melissa tears started falling down her face. Melissa felt her heartbreak at the sight of her daughter crying. So she did what any other mother would do in this situation, and that was sooth the sobbing girl. Pulling the girl into her lap she wrapped her arms around her and let her cry. Rocking her daughter back and forth she whispered nothing but soothing words in her ear. After a few minutes she finally got the girl sobs to subside into sniffles.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Angelina laid her head on her mothers shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut of when someone called out 'Mom' from the front hallway. A boy that looked like he around the age of sixteen walked into the living room wet. The sight of his mother holding his sister confused him, but the sight in front of him made him angry. He took in a calm breath trying to keep the anger down.

"What going on? Why is Lina a crying?" He asked his mother.

"Scott, I thought you were supposed to be at work and why are you wet?" Their mother asked trying to avoid the question for Angelina's benefit.

"I just got off work and it was raining outside." Scott walked over to the couch and sat down not caring one bit he might get the couch wet. Without any hesitation what so ever Angelina let go of her mother and threw herself at Scott. Scott wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She buried her face into Scott's neck and starting sobbing again. As Scott patted her back he felt her wince. Being the protective observant big brother that he was he just happened to see a yellowish purple patch of skin sticking out of the top of her shirt. He grabbed the back collar of her shirt and pulled it down. He let out a gasp and felt even more anger rush through his body.

"Lina, Why is there bruises on your back?" Lina just buried her face deeper into Scott's neck.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Melissa asked with a concerned face. Scott softly pulled Angelina and himself up from the couch. Looking into her eyes Scott quietly asked if she could take off her shirt. Angelina took a few more calming breaths before her shaking hands removed the shirt. Melissa let out a horrified gasp when she saw her daughter's back covered in bruises.

"Who the hell did that to you?" Melissa asked turning Angelina around so she could look into her eyes.

"It was… It was dad." Angelina said softly.

"Your father did what to you?" Melissa asked the anger in her voice clearly there.

"Dad has been abusing me for the past four years. He always hits me and says things like 'It's your fault. You're the reason we got a divorce.' and at first he didn't hit me all the time. It didn't get worse until three years ago. Now he comes home and hits me almost everyday. I know I should have told you or Scott, but I just couldn't. Every time I'd talk to you on the phone I'd always get so close to telling you. It's just that every time I opened my mouth to tell you. I decided against." Angelina's voice came out hollow as she stared at the wall behind her mother.

"Angelina, sweetheart you are not the reason we got a divorce and don't you ever think other wise. I'm so sorry that your father did that to you." Tears started falling from Melissa's eyes as she held her daughter.

Scott who was silent the whole time spoke up. "Mom, I don't think it's safe for Lina to be living with dad anymore."

"I couldn't agree more, Scott. Why don't you wait here while I call Stile's dad?" With that Melissa let go of her daughter and left the two siblings in the living room. Angelina quickly put on her shirt and let out a weary sigh. She made her way back to go sit on the couch, but just decided to sit down on the floor in font of it instead. Pulling her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She had just mange to calm down when she felt someone sit down right beside her. She knew who it was the moment they put an arm around her. Angelina leaned into her brother and laid her head on his wet shoulder. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She let out a tired yawn as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Don't worry, Lina. I promise I will always be there to protect you." Scott whispered. She briefly opened her eyes and glanced at her brother. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at the wall in front of them. A small smile played on her lips.

"I know you will." That was the last thing Angelina said before she drifted off to sleep.

************Angelina's POV************

___I awoke to the sound trees rusting in the wind. Moving into a sitting position I rubbed the sleep form my eyes. A wave of confusion washed over me as I took in my surroundings. Why was I in the forest, and not just any forest but the Beacon Hills preserve?_

'_****__**That's funny I could have sworn I was at mom's house. How the heck did I end up here?**____' I thought as I got up on my feet. Looking around in every direction I wondered which way I should go. I stood there for a few ____minutes. I decided it was probably best to walk in the direction I was facing. Walking for what seemed like hours it started to grow dark. I let out a frustrated yell and sat down on a log, putting my head in my hands._

'_****__**Well this seriously sucks. I'm in the middle of no where in nothing but a shirt and pajama pant's**____.' My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a twig snapping. I quickly looked to my left._

"___Hello, is anyone there?" I stared out into the darkness, "Hello?" I gulped._

___I heard a low pitch growl come from my right. I slowly turned my head and let out a scream. My hazel eyes met the ruby red eyes of a beastly wolf. I quickly got up and made a run for it, but it seems I was to slow. The wolf had me pinned down to the forest floor in a matter of seconds. I let out a painful scream as it bit me on the side of my body. I closed my eyes wishing for the beast to go away._

When I opened my eyes to see if it was still there, I was graced with a ceiling instead of the horrific beast. I sat up and looked the room I was in. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized I was in my old bedroom. I got out of the bed and made my way over to the window. I opened up the blinds and noticed it was still dark. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Looking for a towel I walked over to a door that held them, and stopped in front of the full length mirror tacked up on it. I examined myself over in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was the deep bags under my hazel eyes. The bags stuck out against my tan skin that now was a little pale from the dream. I let out an annoyed grunt when I realized that both my shirt and pajama pants were completely soaked in sweat. Opening the door I quickly grabbed a towel and placed it on the towel rack next to the shower. Taking off the damp clothing I quickly stepped into the shower.

I let out a soft moan when the warm water hit my back. After about ten minutes I got out of the shower. Grabbing the towel I wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room to see if there was anything I could change into. I smiled when I saw my bags on the floor at the foot of the bed. Walking over to one of the duffel bag I rummaged trough it. Grabbing the clothes I need. I then walked back into my bathroom. Changed out of my robe I put on my under garments and then quickly put on my favorite outfit. A black spaghetti strap tank top underneath a batman logo crop top t-shirt. My favorite dark wash jean shorts were accompanied by black panty hose. I looked at my outfit and smiled at myself. I then spent the next thirty minutes doing my morning route such as brushing my teeth, drying and straighten my hair, and putting on eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, and lip gloss. Before walking out of my bathroom I grabbed a hair tie off the bathroom counter and put my long auburn hair into a pony tale. I felt a couple of pieces of hair frame my face.

Walking over to my backpack on the floor I quickly took everything out. Picking up my phone I read the time '******7:03**', perfect. I placed the phone into my pocket before sitting down on my old bed. Picking up a small hand size box I opened it and grab my earrings. First I put three earrings in on each ear before putting my cartilage ring in. Letting out a yawn I laid back down on the bed. I had just closed my eyes when I heard my mom called me and my brother. Lifting myself of the bed I made my way down stairs. I entered the kitchen and immediately sat down at the table. Not but a seconded later Scott sat down right next to me. Looking over at him I smiled and he returned it right back.

"Scott?"

"What is it, Lina?"

"I was wondering. Were you the one who carried me upstairs and grabbed my bags from the car?" I asked as mom put pancakes, bacon, and a glass of apple juice in front of me.

"Yeah." Scott answered. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Oh and thanks mom for making breakfast!" I said as I took a huge bite out of my pancakes. Mom sat across from me and Scott with a cup of coffee in hand.

"You're welcome. It's been a while since I had to make food for more then two." It went silent for a moment, "So I talked to Stiles dad last night, and he has informed the police in San Francisco about your dad." Mom took a sip of her coffee before she continued, "As of this morning he is in jail and you are now in my custody. So if you need anything from over there we can go pick it up this weekend, and you are now going to be in Beacon Hills high school starting today."

"Mom I don't need anything form over there because I have everything I need right here." I smiled as I reached across the table and grabbed mother's hand. She let out a laugh of amusement and smiled.

"Aw that was sweet, but you're still going to have to go to school today." My smile fell at the fact that I had been caught. I let of a huff and smacked Scott in the back of the head for laughing at me. He glared at me as I playfully stuck out my tongue.

"Okay you two knock it off. I suggest you both hurry up and finish eating other wise you'll be late for school." And with that our mother got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Scott and I both looked at each other before finishing the rest of our breakfast as fast as possible. Scott grabbed both of our plates and put them in the sink before turning to look at me.

"So can we take your car?" he asked with a hopeful look. I laughed and nodded my head before rushing up the stairs.

Walking into my room I picked up my backpack and put all the things I need for school into it. Walking over to one of the duffel bags I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of black flat ankle boots. Quickly putting on the boots I grabbed my backpack picking up my car keys as I walked out of the room. I shut the bedroom door behind me and made my way down stairs. Scott was waiting for me by the front door he was looking at his phone with a smile. I mentally thought of on thing, '___It must be a girl_'.

"So Scott who's the girl you're texting?" I asked as we walked out of the house and walked down the path to my car. He stopped dead in his tracks and got a dreamy smile on his face.

"Her name is Allison. She is one of the most beautiful girl I've seen." I hit him in the arm as hard as I could, "Ow! I mean she is one of the most beautiful girl besides you and mom."

Laughing I tossed my keys at him, which he caught, and walked over to the passenger side door. Turning around I saw him gaze at the keys then looked at me with a confused face.

"What I don't feel like driving today." I said nonchalantly while slipping into the seat and closing the door. Scott was still standing in the same place, "Are you coming?"

Scott nodded his head and got in the car he had just put the key into the ignition, and was about to start it I put my hand over his. I looked at him with the most serious face ever.

"You harm my baby in anyway, shape, or form I will make sure you will never see the light of day again. Understand?" Scott just nodded his head as I released his hand so he could start the car. After adjusting his seat we took off to school.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after ten minutes, the only reply I got was a head nod. Feeling a little awkward I grabbed one of the many CD's I put in the glove compartment minutes ago. Grabbing the one that had 'Special Mix' written across it. Turning on the radio I put it in and skipped to number 6 on the CD. I smiled at the look of amusement on Scott's face. I laughed as Scott and I started mouthing the words to 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3. Immediately after that song end the song "Call me maybe" came on as we pulled into the school. I smiled as I got an idea in my head. I rolled the window down and turned up the radio as it could go.

Scott had a look of sheer horror when everyone was looking at us as we drove by. I laughed and waved to everyone we passed as we made our way to an empty parking spot near a blue jeep. As soon as the car came to a stop I turned off the radio and hopped out the open window. Not caring to use the door. Leaning against the car I heard Scott call my name from inside. He handed me my backpack through the window I muttered a thank you to him. Taking a step forward I immediately ran into someone which caused me to fall on the floor. I closed my eyes as a sharp pain ran through my back.

"Son of a biscuit that hurt." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." A male voice said as the helped me up off the ground. I nodded my head and was about to tell them it was fine but got distracted when I realized who it was.

"STILES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I gave him a big hug. I released him and started jumping up in down in excitement. "I've missed you so much. I can't tell you how good it is to see you!"

"Clam down Lina you'll give yourself a headache if you keeping jumping like that." Stiles laughed as he placed his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me from jumping.

"Yeah not only that we don't want Stiles head getting big now do we?" Scott said as he came up next to us. Stiles rolled his eyes at Scotts comment.

"You're just jealous because I'm awesome and cool." Stiles said as he put an arm around me while sticking his tongue out at Scott. I rolled my eyes and let go of Stiles.

"Before I forget love the car. What kind is it?" Stiles asked as he offered me his arm. I laughed at him but took it.

"1969 mustang coupe. It's my baby, my pride and joy." I said in a happy voice. We had made to the steps at the front of the school when a voice stopped us.

"McCall, Stilinski."

I let go of Stiles arm and looked around for the voice. That's when I noticed Scott, and Stiles staring at a guy with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. '___Wow he's breath taking._' I mentally slapped myself and pushed that thought a side.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Scott asked in annoyed voice. I felt my eyes go wide. I can't believe that this good-looking guy in front of us was Jackson freaking Whittemore. The same guy who used to pick on me through out grade school and a half of middle school every chance he got.

"I was just wondering why someone as hot as her his hang out with you two idiots?" Jackson asked with a cocky smile. I felt a wave of rage wash over at the fact he called my brother and one of my best friends an idiot. I was about to open my mouth when Jackson spoke.

"The name is Jackson. How about you ditch these losers and come hang with me." He said to me with a seductive smile.

"As much as I'd love to I have better thing to do then hang with you. Besides I don't hang out with self absorbed jackass. That think they are the top of the food chain, and make fun of everyone else that isn't. Oh and these two idiots just so happen to be my brother and my best friend. So in a way I guess I'm an idiot too." I said in a harsh tone. I looked at Scott and Stiles, who had amused looks on their faces, "I'm going to the front office. See you guys later."

"What the hell is her problem?" Jackson asked. I just ignored him and continued to walk up the steps of the school. Finding the office was a little hard find then I anticipated. I let out a frustrated sigh and kicked one of the lockers that happened to be next to me.

"I'm sorry but do you need help?" A boy with curly hair and bright blue eyes asked me.

"Uh, do you happen to know where the front office is?" I smiled as I rubbed the back of my neck. He laughed and nodded his head, "Do you mind taking me there?"

"Not at all." He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him.

"Oh my name is Lina by the way. Lina McCall." I said as I followed him through the semi crowded halls.

"I'm Isaac Lahey and it's a pleasure to meet you. So I saw what you did to Jackson early." He said with amused look, "I got to say not once have I ever seen him get totally turned down by girl."

"Well he called my brother and best friend idiots. That and he is a total sleaze ball." Isaac raised an eyebrow, "And he might have picked on me when I used to live here but those are all miner details."

"So your brother is Scott and your best friend is Stiles?" He asked.

"Yup that's them. Scott and I have known Stiles since the first grade. When we were little the three were inseparable. So how do you know them?" I asked curiously.

"Lacrosse." Was the only thing he said. I nodded my head at his answer.

"Here we are the front office. See you around Lina." Isaac said as he walked a way.

I waved goodbye and looked at the door in front of me that had a sign that read 'Front Office'. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. A quick thought passed thought my head '___This is it. This is my fresh new start. Lina you can do this, from here on out I won't let __****__**that **____bother me anymore. Everything is going to be fine, beside what's the worst that could happen_'.


End file.
